


(Don't) Go

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Halloween, Survival Horror, Tentacle Monsters, but not erotic lol....., i mean it's hardly scary?, ish, or u can just view it as friendship, slightly klance if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: The Paladins have to figure out how to defeat a monster that threatens to absorb them. Written for Halloween, just because!I literally just wanted them to kick the butt of a tentacle monster is that weird???





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is hardly meant to be taken seriously tbh. I wrote this in like two hours bc the thought wouldn’t leave me alone. (which was pidge being left in a horror-esque movie where all her friends got taken by a goo monster)

“Quiet! It’ll hear us!” Keith hissed, shoving his hand over Lance’s mouth as they huddled against a wall.

A figure slithered in the shadows, filling the hallway in a viscous goo. It dripped from the ceiling, rolled across the floor, and clung to the walls.

Lance clenched his eyes shut, placing both his hands over the one covering his mouth as he tried to calm his breathing. Coran, who leaned heavily against Shiro’s side, grunted and coughed a glob of blood down the front of his suit, shakily putting pressure on the wound in his shoulder.

Stabbed straight through by some sort of tentacle, he had limited time to make it to the pods. The entire group knew that, but the stupid creature wasn’t moving from the door.

Shiro inhaled deeply, and spices filtered through his nostrils, stinging his eyes. Must’ve been the smell of the alien that was terrorizing them.

“I’ll distract it.” Keith spoke up after a moment, pulling out his bayard as he finally let go of Lance.

“Keith, no!” Hunk hissed, trying to pull him back down against the wall.

“Coran isn’t gonna make it if this thing doesn’t move.” He caught Lance’s eye, and in a gentler tone added, “I’ll be careful. We’ll meet in the hangars, okay?”

Shiro shifted, and Coran was barely able to hold back the pained cry. This seemed to thrust the plan into motion as Keith immediately jumped out, chopped at the monster, and took off in a mad dash in the opposite direction followed by a call of, “Over here, ugly!”

Lance would’ve laughed if it hadn’t been so terrifying. They had no idea where the alien had come from, and how it had so easily infiltrated their defenses and locked them out of half of the castle.

They had just figured out where the creature came from when it struck. Coran, checking the logs, had realized it snuck in when they landed to allow Allura a chance to make diplomatic relations with the planet’s species. It must have taken the chance when the shield lowered to let the Princess out.

That was when the team heard a horrifying gurgle, and Coran had been impaled by a translucent limb, his blood spilling across the floor like a dropped ink bottle.

Now was not the time to relieve the memory though, and the team worked quickly past the lock on the medical bay doors.

A flood of goo greeted them when the door swooshed open, and it took all Lance had not to scream in fear. Luckily, this specific muck didn’t seem sentient.

Hunk and Shiro worked quickly (under Coran’s dazed instructions) to ready a pod.

“You’re gonna be okay, Coran.” Lance hurriedly grabbed his hand just before they shoved him in a pod. “We’re gonna beat this thing and have a helluva story to tell Allura when she gets back.” He seemed to not believe his own words, but Coran still nodded along with the idea anyway.

“Of course, Lance. I have faith in you. All of you.” He looked them each in the eye, until the pain became too much to bare and he leaned back into the healing cool of the cryo-stasis.

Shiro turned to look at them. Lance was obviously the most panicked of the bunch. His fingers kept twitching, and he couldn’t stand still. He paced and couldn’t decide if he wanted his helmet on or wanted it off.

Hunk was strangely calm, for someone who was usually puking his guts out or crying at every turn. His hand stayed near his bayard though, and Shiro noticed that he paused every few seconds to listen. He was on high alert, then.

Pidge was almost unreadable. A permanent scowl turned her lips downward, and she kept fiddling with her helmet. A soft crackle echoed in their ears every so often, probably from her switching channels of her communications absently.

“Listen up, cadets.” Shiro spoke, almost surprised at how steady his own voice was. Glad that it was, though, because they _needed_ him to be their rock right then.

“Like Lance said, we’re going to beat this thing. Once we meet up with Keith, we’ll figure out a game plan. But for now, we stick together and stay quiet. Alright?”

Everyone nodded, too afraid that the creature would come back at the sound of their voices.

“Good.”

And then they were off, bolting the med-bay doors with Pidge’s own lock code. Grim expressions were all around, and the team kept the talking to an absolute minimum. Occasionally, Hunk would murmur something to Lance, who would visibly relax and nod in response.

But they made it to the Lions’ hangars with little fuss. The only problem had been when a blob of goo dripped from the ceiling and plopped on Shiro’s helmet, scaring the hell out of Lance and nearly causing him to shoot his head off.

Shiro instantly forgave him, but was glad Hunk was so quick at pulling Lance’s arm away from the trigger.

“Alright, now we wait for Keith. Everyone’s gonna be fine.” Shiro whispered, bracing himself against the Black Lion’s paw. They all huddled around him, barely breathing from the fear that the alien would pop out.

Lance shakily reached for Shiro. “What if… What if Keith gets caught?”

Shiro opened his mouth to reassure him, but it quickly morphed into a yell as he noticed a figure materialize behind their smallest paladin. “Pidge!” He dove over their heads and yanked Pidge away by her shoulder, throwing her into Hunk and Lance’s chests.

The alien seemed startled in the way it lashed out, wrapping a tentacle around Shiro’s legs and tripping him. He fell so hard his teeth rattled, and he could only weakly reach for something to grab onto as it began to drag him away.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge couldn’t move fast enough in the jumbled heap they ended up as. Hunk was up first, as he lifted the other two to their feet before he dashed forward and grabbed Shiro by the arm.

“Shiro!” Lance cried, calling forth his weapon and shooting at the alien. This only angered it more, and it lashed out, smacking the gun from his hands and wrapping more securely around Shiro’s waist.

It screamed, in agony or anger they couldn’t tell, and a tidal wave of sludge rushed forward, threatening to drown the Black Paladin.

Time slowed for Shiro. He lifted his upper body and shoved Hunk away, Galra arm lighting up. He stabbed into the alien’s body that held him down and it sizzled like boiling water. This caused a ripple to go through the tidal wave that threatened his teammates, and it turned on him.

“Shiro!” They screamed as it all fell on him and dragged him away with a furious chant in an alien language. Lance dove for his gun again, but when he turned to fire, the creature had disappeared.

Along with Shiro.

“No… W-where did it go?” Lance whimpered, backing up to stand with Hunk and Pidge, who had frozen as soon as it vanished.

“I don’t -”

Pidge shrieked as a limb wrapped around her leg, and Lance whirled around to shoot at it but Hunk was faster and stomped the tentacle as hard as he could until it resembled a green-ish pancake, lifting Pidge by her armpits and dangling her over their heads.

It was eerily silent then, and it was a solid minute until Hunk slowly lowered her back down to solid ground with mumbled apologies. She couldn’t find it in her to be mad.

A clang echoed through the hangars and the three whirled around, materializing their bayards in a blink.

“Guys, I-... Guys?” Keith’s voice reached their ears.

“Keith!” Lance ran forward and latched onto Keith like a koala. The latter jolted at the sudden assault, and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“What happened?”

“Shiro got taken by the… thing.” Hunk eloquently summarized.

“We’re not safe here.” Pidge said, ignoring Keith’s frightened look. “We have to go now, before it gets someone else.” She motioned to the hangar doors in the lowlighting. “I don’t think we’ll be able to get our Lions out, though… Not without Coran.”

She stowed her bayard. “Which means we need to find Allura. She might know what this thing is and how to beat it.”

“And if not, we at least get more firepower.” Keith finished the thought, nodding in agreement. “Let’s go.”

Keith and Pidge began to move towards the door, but Lance didn’t budge. “We can’t leave Shiro and Coran.”

“We can’t take Coran out, yet… His wound is still open, probably.” Hunk said, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance shrugged him off. “Well, we have to save Shiro, then! He might suffocate or… or...”

“Lance.”

He froze as Keith coldly spoke his name.

“Shiro will be okay. Don’t act stupid and risk everything.”

Lance clenched his fist and angrily stepped forward. “We can’t just abandon them!”

“We aren’t. We’re just getting help.” Keith said, taking a matching step towards him.

Hunk nervously chewed his lip as the argument only got louder and louder. “Guys.”

“Who knows how long that would take though? We might even miss the Princess on the way back, and then _she_ could get caught.”

“Which is why we shouldn’t be wasting time, like you’re doing right now!”

“Guys, please-”

“Run!” Pidge suddenly spoke up, shoving Hunk from behind.

The other three needed no other prompting and flew towards the door. Behind them, tools and tables flung in the air and landed hard enough to dent the floor. Keith risked a look back and only saw a large wall of almost see-through green that surged towards them.

He tripped on a wrench that had flew in front of them and sprawled across the ground. Lance slid to a stop, but Hunk just shoved him forward and doubled back for Keith, lifting him with one arm and barreling to the door the Pidge had already opened and was on the other side of.

“Go, go, go!”

Lance made it just before Hunk and Keith floored it through and Pidge hurriedly shut and locked it. Only a few drops of the viscous goop made it out with them, luckily, and it seemed to lose all sentience as soon as it was severed.

They breathed heavily, and Lance started laughing hysterically. Nobody tried to reprimand him as they ignored the few tears that dripped off his chin.

Then, the door depressed outwards as the alien rammed it with all its strength and the kids screamed as they ran through the halls. Pidge seemed to be the impromptu leader at the front of the frightened herd, so she led them to the front doors of the Castle. The only other way out would have been an airlock.

They made it in record time.

But so did the alien. It rounded the opposite corner of the stairs and froze as the four paladins did. If it had a face, it would’ve been grinning in victory, probably.

“Watch your heads.” Came the only warning before volley after volley of yellow bolts fired above them and shot large holes into its skin. “Now go!” Hunk yelled over his gunfire, literally shoving them into motion.

Pidge slipped on some goo the splattered under her feet and rolled down the stairs. It rattled her bones, and the visor of her helmet cracked when she hit the last step, but she couldn’t allow herself to stop as the creature began to topple down the stairs after them.

Keith and Lance grabbed both of her arms and dragged her down the second flight, Hunk hot on their heels.

Then they messed up. Hunk turned as the staircase rumbled with the creature’s footfalls, firing another barrage of bullets. This caused more goop to coat the stairs, which in turn made all four of them slip and roll down what must have been a hundred individual steps.

Pidge landed on her arm and her breath escaped in a wheezy exhale at the vicious crack the followed. Her vision went white in pain, but no screams were able to escape her breathless lungs. Lance and Keith landed almost on top of each other beside her, and Hunk-

Hunk got caught mid fall. The sludge surrounded him like a hamster in a ball, and it coated him so thickly that all they could see were the yellow highlights of his outfit. Pidge wasn’t even sure if he had been able to cry out for help with how fast it happened.

“H-Hunk…” Lance whimpered painfully, holding his side. It would definitely be bruising with how heavily he landed on top of Keith’s elbow. But the noises he made drew attention to him, and he was soon wrapped in what couldn’t have been less than a dozen tentacles.

Keith yelled out in fury, struggling to stand, to _fight_ , but he’d cracked a rib on the way down and it was digging into something inside of him that left him smelling copper in the back of his nose.

“We have to go.” Pidge’s voice trembled, as she reached for him, and Keith was reminded not for the first time that she was the youngest, despite her independence. He couldn’t let himself get taken.

So they struggled to stand, taking advantage of the distraction. Thinking of Hunk and Lance like that, _a distraction_ , left a sick taste in Pidge’s mouth. She still couldn’t get enough air in her lungs, but the fear of being caught like Hunk and Lance (and Shiro) was enough to keep her moving.

They crawled to the door as fast as they could and she punched in the code to open them.

They didn’t budge. She cried out in dismay, banging her fists against the panel. “Open!” She tried everything she knew with trembling fingers, even as the disgusting sound of the alien’s movements got closer and closer to them.

Keith pulled out his sword and pushed her out of the way just as they stabbed towards them.

The landing took her breath away again, but even so she couldn’t let herself watch as he got absorbed along with the rest of her teammates. His sword did nothing, clanging down where he once stood and poofing back into its original form. “K-Keith…” She whimpered, eyes shut and blurring in tears.

She clambered away, looking for an out. An airlock, a fucking vent, _anything_.

Nothing.

Her hands shook as she pulled herself standing with the help of a wall, summoning her bayard. It wasn’t logical; even shooting it had only made it angry, but her _friends_ …

With an enraged snarl, she dashed forward like a vengeful lion and slashed away at the advancing green that matched her uniform. She kept stabbing and cutting it, but it did nothing to the creature. It was like cutting living jelly.

Her blows lost their edge as her arm tired, vision blurred and voice raw. Looking through the thing, she saw flecks of red. And spots of blue. And yellow and black. Her team. Her friends, her **family**.

“Give them _back_!” She screamed, and shoved her entire fist into the things belly as it towered over her.

It recoiled as electricity coursed through its skin, letting out what must have been a howl or a scream. It just sounded like water bubbling to Pidge, though.

It curled in itself like an imploding star, and out it spit Keith, right in front of Pidge’s feet.

She looked at her weapon, which still crackled with currents of lightning.

The next part was a bit fuzzy, but she fought hard. Anything relatively green that moved towards her was chopped up and electrified until all she could smell was some sort of burning plastic, and three more bodies were spit out before her.

Lance had come just after Keith, body seizing as he threw up the goop that had flooded his mouth.

Hunk was next, body eerily still until Shiro landed on top of him and they both began to spit up the gunk, too.

Shiro’s armor looked eroded (meaning the creature was probably acidic?), but his body was fully intact. And that was safe enough for Pidge. But the anger that this thing thought it could take them away from her just shot more rage through her veins and she kept hacking away.

_“Pidge…”_

Breathing got harder to do. She forced herself to keep going even as the creature had noticeably shrunken down to almost half its size, weakly trying to protect itself from her wrath.

_“Pidge!”_

She wouldn’t let it take them again. She wasn’t going to lose them.

“Wake up, Pigeon.” A voice whispered in her ear and her eyes startled open. _Lance_. Her arms flailed, still caught in the muscle memory. Her fingers were caught in a warm grasp and she fell with the body that held her steady.

“We’ve got you, Pidge. You’re okay.”

Groggily, she realized she’d just fallen out of a pod.

“Lance?” She rubbed her eyes as the body moved away to give her some space. Then the memories came rushing back all at once and she shot up. “The- the monster!”

“It’s okay, Pidge. You got it.”

“What?”

Shiro came forward and placed a calming hand against her head. “You saved all of us, cadet.” He smiled warmly. “Good job.”

“We…” She swallowed thickly. “We’re safe? Everyone’s okay?” She looked around the room. Coran was there. A noticeable tear was in his outfit, but the wound had closed. He smiled at her, too. Lance and Keith stood on either side of her, hands hovering but not touching, and Hunk was just behind Shiro with a calming presence.

Even Allura was there, just beside Coran. She was distracted though, looking over a real-time map of the Castle and mumbling to herself as she adjusted some settings.

“We’re safe.” Shiro confirmed. “We made sure nothing else is in the Castle, too.”

She couldn’t stop the hot tears from bursting free even if she wanted to. She clung onto the Black Paladin like a frightened child, which was basically the definition of her in the moment, and wailed. It was a terribly ugly cry, with snot and whistling inhales that grated on her eardrums.  But she couldn’t help it.

This startled the team until Hunk ushered them all forward to surround her in a group hug.

“Thank you, Pidge.”

“Yeah, thanks buddy.”

“Thanks…”

They all murmured appreciation to her but she was just happy they were all together. Happy that she didn’t lose another family.

She missed her dad, and her brother. Her mom, and her dog that surely must be getting old by now.

But the Paladins of Voltron, crowded around her now like a giant security blanket, were enough for her. And she wouldn’t let another family get taken again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about writing this like four fucking years ago wtf brain. 
> 
> but also
> 
> Have u ever gotten so pissed off u just shove ur entire fist up someone’s ass. Bc that’s basically what pidge did LFMAO
> 
> i have a tumblr [here](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things (it's sometimes nsfw)


End file.
